Halo
by Legacy Now
Summary: After Xelha offered herself to the Ocean, Kalas realized how much she meant to him. K/X Dedicated to Fan Fan Girl. Hey, it's your favourite OTP. :D I will always love you.


**Halo**

**~*~**

_Remember those walls I built?_  
_Well, baby they're tumbling down_  
_And they didn't even put up a fight_  
_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_  
_But, I never really had a doubt_  
_Standing in the light of your halo_  
_I got my angel now_

---

She was gone. She literally disappeared in his arms after they released the ocean. For all this time in their journey, Xelha saw him as more than just a friend.

_"I just… wanted to be with you. To be a couple… like any other… to hold each other like any other…"_

She loved him. And what did Kalas do to repay her for all her kindness and understanding? Nothing. Nothing but verbal barbs and sarcasm. In the end, he knew she would come back to help him. Why? Because she cared deeply for him. Now that Xelha was gone... guilt was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

Losing the only family he had was hard for Kalas. People discriminated him because of his one wing. Trust wasn't exactly easy to regain for Kalas, but being with Xelha was different. He pushed her away countless of times. Despite the times he wanted her to go away, she stayed firm and never left. Deep down inside, Kalas was glad she wouldn't leave.

Saving the world sounded crazy when Xelha brought it up after the adventure in Lord Roldolfo's mansion. Kalas thought it was impossible, but with the events that happened, he was glad he said yes at the beginning.

---

_Hit me like a ray of sun_  
_Burning through my darkest night_  
_You're the only one that I want_  
_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_  
_But this don't even feel like falling_  
_Gravity can't begin to pull me back to the ground again_

---

Georg and Fee were precious to him. They'd accepted him no matter what, even though he only had one wing. He loved them, and they both loved him back. They were probably the only two people in the world who could understand him. When they'd died, words could not describe how angry he was when they were taken away. He couldn't describe lost, he didn't need to explain it anyways. He felt it, which was a thousand times greater.

Caroline, his guardian spirit, was a good friend and they grew close during their journey. A spirit coming to their world in a body was rare, which everyone was grateful for. If she didn't came in person, getting to know her and saving the world wouldn't have been the same. She was like a sister to him, but their relationship was place on hold when she started her relationship with Lyude. Kalas thought it was another abandonment scenario, and cynical thoughts plagued his mind. Caroline reassured him that they'll still be the best of friends, even after the guardian spirit bond was gone. Even though she had a commitment to Lyude, they'd still be close no matter what. She'd even sacrificed her world in order to stay in theirs. She said Kalas was one of the reasons why she stayed with them. Even though he was reassured, he felt a tiny hint of isolation whenever she ran to Lyude.

He thought Xelha would leave when Kalas thought she wouldn't understand what he was going through. She stood by his side and wouldn't leave no matter what happened. Kalas didn't know why he took her understanding for granted. After Georg and Fee were gone and people disliked him for his single wing, he swore to never get close to anyone. It was to prevent getting hurt by others. People came and left in Kalas's life, but losing Xelha was a feeling he couldn't let go of.

---

_It's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin'_  
_It's the risk that I'm taking_  
_I'm never gonna shut you out!_

---

If Kalas needed a wake up call, Xelha's death would be the alarm. Letting go of Georg and Fee was going to be hard, but... if he was going to let Xelha in his life, he had to stop pushing her away. Luckily, she held on and stood by him through thick and thin. Unfortunately, he was too late to notice that she was standing by his side, and that she was always there.

The Ice Queen of Wazn saved him in every way possible. Kalas was glad that she was the one who noticed him in Moonguile forest. He was happy that they even got to fall in love with each other. Hopefully he wouldn't forget the memory of her...

---

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby, I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_  
_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby, I can feel your halo_  
_I pray it won't fade away_

**~*~ **

* * *

**Note~***

Song: Halo - Beyonce Knowles**  
**

Dedicated to my beloved almost sister, **Fan Fan Girl**. I will always treasure your halo.

Thank you for all of the beloved moments we shared together over the years. You've inspired me to become a better writer, and I couldn't have been in the spotlight without meeting you. So I give you part of the credit. :) *hug* So really, you truly are my saving grace. :D If I ever write a bestseller, I'll try to find you, since you'd probably write one too. :D *heart* And you're probably my number one reason why I'm thinking of studying abroad after high school. :D COME BACK FROM JAPAN WOMAN. I will always love you. And, hey, didn't your birthday came up? HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYYYYY

On the guardian spirit, all my Baten Kaitos fics with GS will be Caroline. Her story is my fanfic, "Those With Wings". To why she has a body in the BK world will be explained in "Those With Wings".

Before I end this note, I'd like to say that Baten Kaitos change me for the better. In the summer of 2007, I was going through a hard time, but after playing the game, it healed me and helped me understand what I was going through. So to those at Konami, THANK YOU :)

(Holyknightsteve wrote you a story the last time you left for Japan... Now that I wrote one. ... Nostalgia, huh? :) Wish I'd known him. Still, hope you enjoyed the story about your favorite OTP. 8) Kalas/Xelha forever!)


End file.
